


It's The Little Things [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, brief Shane/Ryan/Sara reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: ...that make perfect relationships.





	It's The Little Things [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Runs 2:31. Song is "The Little Things You Do Together" from the _Company_ 2006 Broadway Revival soundtrack. Made for elipie for Festivids 2018.  
>   
> 

  
Password: _perfectrelationships_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8epgRABYQY) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/182499509954/its-the-little-things-that-make-perfect)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BuzzfeedUnsolvedItsTheLittleThings1080.zip) (ZIP, 77.9MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BuzzfeedUnsolvedItsTheLittleThings720.zip) (ZIP, 31.7MB)  


[(lyrics)](https://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/company/littlethingsyoudotogether.htm)

**Author's Note:**

> This is......well. I think I've finally topped "One Girl Revolution" and made The Most Obviously Me Vid I've ever submitted to an anonymous exchange, haha XD I have no regrets, this song is fucking PERFECT for this fandom, and I'm happy with how this vid came out, and ELI I AM GLAD YOU LIKED IT AND ALSO LAUGHING THAT YOU LITERALLY GUESSED ME INSTANTLY <33333
> 
> (Also, seriously, if you're never seen Company, GO WATCH THE RAUL ESPARZA VERSION RIGHT NOW, THERE'S A FILMED VERSION!!!)
> 
> Thanks to the Shyan Discord for helping with a couple clip ideas, platinumvampyr for betaing, drunkkenobi for cheerleading, and angelsaves & forzandopod for hanging out and in the living room while I vidded and generally being supportive <3


End file.
